The Giver
15 août 2014 |nationalité = Américaine |genre(s) = Dystopie Science-fiction |réalisé_par = Phillip Noyce |ecrit_par = Michael Mitnick |rating = +13 ans}} ''The Giver ''est un film américain dystopique, sorti en France le 11 août 2014. C'est une adaptation du roman éponyme de Lois Lowry, paru en 1993. Sur Sens Critique, le film est noté 5,5/10https://www.senscritique.com/film/The_Giver_Le_Passeur/393423 et sur AlloCiné, 3,5/5http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=195540.html. Le tournage eut lieu du 7 octobre 2013 au 13 février 2013, principalement en Afrique du Sud. Synopsis Dans le futur, les émotions ont été supprimées en même temps que l'Histoire. Tous les individus sont formatés pour se comporter de façon préétablie. Le dépositaire de la mémoire est la seule personne qui peut se souvenir du passé. Un jour, c'est au jeune Jonas, 16 ans, de prendre la relève et ainsi d'apprendre les lourds secrets de l'humanité. Résumé détaillé Suite à une catastrophe nommée par tous, la Ruine, la société a été réorganisé. Les conflits, la douleur et la souffrance ont été en grande partie supprimés, tout comme l'amour, la liberté, l'individualité et la joie. Les bébés sont crées grâce à des expériences génétiques, le désir sexuel étant chimiquement supprimé. Tous les souvenirs du passé, l'Histoire, est détenue par une seule personne, le Receveur de la Mémoire. Il est chargé de protéger la communauté de la souffrance contenue dans ces souvenirs. Ce Receveur et son apprenti sont également les seuls à pouvoir voir les couleurs, une capacité absente chez les autres membres de la communauté. Communauté gouvernée par les anciens, eux-même sous la direction de la Doyenne. Jonas is a 16-year-old boy whose best friends are Asher and Fiona. On graduation day, Jonas is told that he will become the next Receiver of Memory and will progressively receive memories from his predecessor, the Giver. During his training with the Giver, Jonas gradually learns about the past and about joy, pain, death, and love. Jonas stops taking his daily injections and begins to experience emotion. Those who leave the community are said to have been "released to Elsewhere", but Jonas learns that this is really a euphemism for death by lethal injection. Jonas also learns that the Giver's daughter, Rosemary, had preceded Jonas as Receiver of Memory. When she began her training, however, Rosemary became so distraught from the memories she received that she asked to be euthanized. Jonas begins to teach his findings to Fiona and shares the concept of emotion with her. Jonas then tells her to stop taking her daily injection. The next day, he kisses her; kissing is an antiquated action that is unknown to the community and which Jonas learned about through memories received from the Giver, and touching a non-family member is against the rules. Jonas also shares his memories with a baby, Gabriel, who was brought home by his father. He develops a close relationship with Gabriel after discovering that he shared the birthmark Jonas has—the mark of a potential Receiver of Memory. Appalled by the deception of his community and by the Elders' disregard for human life, Jonas comes to believe that everyone should have memories of the past. Eventually, the Giver and Jonas decide that the only way to help the community is for Jonas to travel past the border of their land into the area called "Elsewhere". Doing this would release memories and color back into the community. When Jonas tries to leave his neighborhood, he encounters Asher. Asher tries to stop Jonas, but Jonas punches him. Jonas retrieves Gabriel—who is to be "released" for having failed to meet developmental markers—at the Nurturing Center; Fiona kisses Jonas and helps him escape with Gabriel. Meanwhile, Jonas' mother and Asher go to the Chief Elder to tell them Jonas is missing. Jonas steals a motorcycle and drives away with Gabriel. Asher is assigned by the Chief Elder to use a drone to find Jonas and "lose" him. When Asher finds Jonas and Gabriel in the desert, Jonas implores Asher to trust him and let them go. Instead, Asher captures them with the drone, but then sets them free by dropping them into a river; when questioned by the Chief Elder, Asher lies and says that he has followed her orders. Fiona is condemned to be "released" for helping Jonas. Just as she is about to be "released" by Jonas's father, the Giver tries to persuade the Chief Elder that the Elders should free the community. Unmoved by the Giver's arguments, the Chief Elder asserts that freedom is a bad idea because left to their own devices, people make bad choices. Jonas and Gabriel enter a snowy area. Jonas falls to the ground, overcome by the cold weather. However, he sees a sled like the one that he rode in a memory he received from the Giver. Jonas and Gabriel ride the sled downhill and cross the border into Elsewhere, freeing their community. This action saves Fiona's life, as Jonas's father realizes what he is doing and stops short of "releasing" her. Jonas realizes that he has succeeded in his quest. Casting Principaux * Alexander Skarsgård - père de Jonas * Brendon Thwaites - Jonas * Cameron Monaghan - Asher * Jeff Bridges - Le Passeur * Katie Holmes - mère de Jonas * Meryl Streep - Doyenne * Odeya Rush - Fiona * Taylor Swift - Rosemary Différences avec le roman Cette partie contient aussi des spoils évidemment Dans le livre : * Ce qui a pu mener la société a changer à ce point, n'est jamais nommé * Faire des bébés est un métier spécifique qu'ont certaines femmes provisoirement * Jonas a douze ans * Il n'y a pas d'injections, seulement des pilules que Jonas n'arrête à aucun moment de prendre * Fiona reste une meilleure amie * Jonas ne partage de souvenirs avec Gabriel qu'à la fin du roman pour l'aider à survivre à leur périple * Les Passeurs n'ont pas de marques de naissances particulières * Jonas part de la communauté pour sauver Gabriel risquant l'euthanasie * On ignore ce qu'il arrive à la communauté après son départ Multimédia Trailer 252x252px|center Images promotionnelles The Giver (1).png The Giver (2).png The Giver (3).png The Giver (4).png The Giver (5).png The Giver (6).png Références Catégorie:Américain Catégorie:Science-fiction Catégorie:Adaptations